Definitely more!
by Olive Leaves
Summary: My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am 25 years old. This is a story of me and my bestfriend. Did i mention that my bestfriend is a 'she? Oh please! She is JUST a friend...right? AU
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS. I JUST WANNA SAY THAT THOUGH THE FIRST CHAPTER IS SHORT THE REST WONT BE THIS WAY. THIS CHAPTER IS MORE LIKE A PROLOGUE. IT CAN'T BE HELPED THAT ITS SHORT. SO PLEASE CONTINUE READING. I CAN PROMISE YOU THIS STORY WILL BE WORTH YOUR PLEEEEASEEE REVIEW. IT WOULD REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY.**

"**Ting**", I heard the door open. The door in Konoha Bakery. Yeah! The place where I work. As usual my eyes drifted to the door to see who our customer was.

'_Looks like we have a new customer!_' I thought to myself. A girl, a pretty one if I might add seated herself in one of the stools at the counter. Her odd eyes were different. Lilac and pure. Big like the moon. Drawing you nearer immediately. I went up to her.

"Good day M'am. What would you like to have?" I asked as I observed her. Well, I didn't check her out but I still looked at her. Silky indigo hair. A beautiful porcelain face. A slender figure. That's when I heard something.

A sweet and polite voice answered me, "Coffee please." A small voice for a petite figure.

"Coming right up!" Saying that, I bought a cup and placed it before her and poured in some coffee. After a while, she paid for the coffee and left.

And after that, she came everyday. At 10.45 am to be exact. She would buy a cup of coffee, sometimes some of our famous cinnamon buns. She sure did like our cinnamon buns. The way she savors while eating explains it all. I don't know why but I always looked forward to seeing her. We never talked much though. Just "Good day" and "Have a nice day"'s. I never knew her name nor she mine.


	2. Chapter 2

(**One month later**)

"So Naruto, how are you?" Kurenai asked me.

"Never better! ", I said with my trademark grin. Just then Asuma came and sat down on my couch with Kurenai.

"So what's up guys?" I asked them.

"Kurenai and I are getting married", Asuma announced holding Kurenai's hand.

"Wow. Finally ! You guys have been together for so long. You guys already look like a married couple. Anyways, that's great news guys. I'm happy for you. So when's the date?"

"Next month."

" Cool ! Can't wait." I smirked.

"Hey I'm invited right?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes. Definitely. Why are we here then?"replied Kurenai smiling.

"And Naruto, I want to ask you something. I want you to be my best man." said Asuma

"Really? You want ME to be your best man? I'm super happy that you asked me Asuma, but don't you think that I could lose your ring or something. You know that I'm known well for misplacing and losing things right?".

Kurenai started laughing. So did Asuma.

"Don't worry Naruto. You won't lose Asuma's ring. Besides I'll tell my maid of honor to keep an eye on you." Kurenai winked.

"Who's your maid of honor? Do I know her? "I enquired with a sudden curiosity. Hey! I'm single!

"Her name is Hinata. She's a lovely girl."

"Oh! Okay. Anyways.. How's the company Asuma?"

"The company is doing well as always. We're still at the top. You should take over soon Naruto. As much as I like being the President now, I don't think I want the post for long. It's your father's company after all "

"I'll see to it. But I want to spend one more year at the bakery."

"As you wish."

"Alright then Naruto. I think we'll leave. We've got so much to do. Don't forget to buy a tux Naruto!" said Kurenai standing up pulling Asuma along with her.

"Yeah! And thanks for coming". I waved Asuma and Kurenai goodbye and shut the door. I returned to the living room and plopped down on my couch.

My thoughts were on two things.

One, about what Asuma had just said. My dad's company. The Namikaze Corp. My dad was Minato Namikaze. My mom and dad passed away when I was little. Asuma's dad, Sarutobi looked after me. And after dad died the old man ran the company. But when he too died two years ago, everyone asked me to take over, but I had just joined the bakery. I didn't want to leave it. So I asked Asuma to be in charge for a I'll have to take over in a year's time.

And two, I need ramen right now!


	3. Chapter 3

"Wanna catch a game this Friday, Sasuke?" I asked Sasuke.

Sasuke is my best friend. All the way from school. I, Sasuke, the guy with chicken butt -like hair and Sakura, a beautiful girl with pink hair were close friends at school. We still are. They are my best friends in the whole wide world. I can count on them for anything.

But then, I shouldn't be talking about hair, myself. Because my yellow blond hair defies gravity, literally. Now that I think about it. Why do all my friends have weird hair? Shikamaru, another friend from school has hair that makes him look like a pineapple. Even "Mystery Girl", you know ,the girl I see at the bakery everyday, she too has a very unique midnight bluish hair.

OK. Let me stop talking about hair now. What was I saying before the hair topic? Oh yeah! Sasuke and Sakura. My best friends all the way from school. We even called our group "Team 7". Our childhood days were awesome. We got into a lot of trouble. I used to have this major crush on Sakura. I used to ask her out often, and she always turned down the offer politely….

Oh alright! I'll admit it. She turned down the offer by punching me to death always. She, on the other hand, had a crush on Sasuke, who with his 'I'm so cool. I don't have time for you' attitude turned her down as well as all his fangirls. That jerk! How come he gets all the girls!. But those were good old times. I don't have a crush on Sakura now. She's my friend and a loving sister. All the three of us hang out often. And right now we are in my car, on our way to Asuma's and Kurenai's wedding.

"No. I'm busy that day" Sasuke replied to my question.

"Oh! Come on. It's only in the evening!"

"I know idiot! That is when I am busy"

"Why are you busy?"

"That's none of your business."

"Jerk."

"What did you say, you dimwit? "

"I called you a jerk, jerk!"

"That's it-"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! RIGHT NOW!" shouted Sakura

"Yes M'am!" I said.

"Sorry for shouting at you Sasuke." Sakura said with a small blush.

"Hey Sakura. What about you? Wanna go somewhere with me this Friday? I'll even take you shopping. I'm completely bored, ya know!"

"No, not this Friday. Maybe some other time Naruto"

"Don't tell me that the hospital needs you this Friday too!" Oh yeah! Sakura is a doctor at the Konoha Hospital. Sasuke is the President of the Uchiha Corps.

"No. Its not the hospital Naruto. I'm going out."

"Going out as in 'going out on a date' going out?

"Yes"

"What? When did this happen? Who is the guy? Is he a mailman?"

"NO!"

"I thought you said you would date only Sasuke!"

"….." Sakura didn't answer me. Instead she blushed.

Blushed? Wait a minute. Sakura told me that's she wouldn't date anyone but that jerk. And the jer-, wait, I should stop saying jerk a lot, and 'Sasuke' said he was busy on Friday, which could mean only one thing! Oh no! I think what I'm just thinking has happened!

"YOU AND THE JERK ARE GOING OUT?"

"Yes. And he's not a jerk and please concentrate on the driving. "

"For how long?" I asked her not minding what she had just said

"Two months."

"TWO MONTHS! Why didn't you guys tell me?" Okay now I really wasn't driving the car properly. How could my friends hide something so big from ME!

"We wanted to keep it a secret for a while."

"A secret from others,that's okay but from me too! I thought friends never kept secrets! We share everything with each other. Not hiding things like who's dating who!"

"We told you now, didn't we?"

"Yes. Okay!But still - " I sighed in defeat. After calming myself down I looked at Sakura with a big grin." Wow! I can't believe this. I'm happy for you Sakura."

"Thanks Naruto."

"What are you gonna say Sasuke?" I snickered.

"Hn."

"Thought so." I laughed. I was happy for my friends. Sakura finally got what she wanted. And Sasuke, I know he'll take good care of Sakura.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**(One hour Later)**

"Do you have my ring Naruto?" Asuma asked .

"OF COURSE! I HAVE IT! This is the 47th time you've asked me Asuma. Stop asking me again and again!". I was starting to get a bit irritated at the groom.

"Hey you were the one who said that you could lose my ring!"

"I said it because of the situation. I'm not gonna lose it! But seriously though, I still feel that you should have asked Shikamaru or Chouji or Kakashi or Guy to be your best man."

"Shikamaru and Temari said they'll be coming from Suna only in the evening. They'll be here only for the reception. Chouji said he didn't want to be my best man. He wanted to be in charge of the 'catering'. We all know why he wants to do that! Kakashi is the justice of peace and Guy, please don't even mention it. I don't want my wedding to be a springtime of youth or a youthful flowery wedding. I just want a normal wedding."

"Asuma. Its time! Come on!" said Kakashi peeping inside the room. Asuma let out a deep breath.

"I'm coming."

I followed behind him slightly tapping my pocket to see if I have the ring. Hah! I still have it!.

The plan was that Asuma would stand at the altar first. Then when the wedding music starts playing,Kurenai would make her appearance. Next I'm supposed to walk from the left and escort the maid of honor- _God I hope she's beautiful! I don't wanna escort an old lady!_- who'll come from the right to the front. Following us, the other bridesmaid and groomsmen will enter. Alright! time to put the plan into action. I heard the tune of 'Here Comes The Bride' being played. That's my cue!

I walked to the very end. I lifted my head to see the girl or woman I was supposed to escort. It was a girl alright. It was a pretty one too. It was someone whom I knew. Someone whom I wished would come to my bakery everyday forever. The mysterious girl. The girl whose name I now knew. Hinata…

'_Don't just stand there idiot! Walk !'_ I mentally scolded myself.

We walked towards each other and looped our hands when we reached the center and started walking forward to the front. I looked at no one else but her. She had a puzzled look on her face. I suddenly noticed her hand pulling out of mine. That's when I realized that we had reached the altar. I let her go and stood next to Asuma. My thoughts were completely on Hinata.

'_So her name is Hinata! But how does she know Asuma and Kurenai? How come we've never met each other outside the bakery before' _ I was thinking so many things. I suddenly heard someone say my name.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh? What?" I said

"I said, **gimme my ring** Naruto." Asuma was asking me, obviously sounding irritated.

"Hehe! Sorry! Here it is" I took out the ring from my pocket and gave it to him. I noticed that Hinata had a small smile on my face. She is pretty when she smiles. Now that I think about it,I've never seen Hinata smile before.

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged vows,rings, kissed and the deal was done. There were whistles and teases as the newly weds walked down the aisle together and went away in their car to the reception hall. Hinata came forward and we looped hands once again and followed after the newly weds. When we went outside I saw this small van. Hinata climbed into it and sat down on one of the seats. She was looking at me probably wondering why I wasn't getting in. Heck! I didn't know why I wasn't getting in. It must be because of the fact that I now knew the mystery girl's name.

"Dude don't just stand there, get in" I heared Sasuke shouting from inside the van. Great! They had all gotten inside the van while I was simply staring at Hinata. Kurenai had arranged a van for all the bridesmaid and groomsmen. I got into it smiling embarrassedly.

"Hehe I got carried away!" I said scratching the back of my neck in a sheepish way.

"You've been doing that a lot today." Hinata said smiling warmly at me.

I noticed that all the seats were taken except the one near Hinata. I sat down next to her.

"Hi Hinata!"

"So you know my name too huh Naruto!"

"Hey how do you know my na- "

"Kurenai."

"Oh yeah! That's right."

"Well, you didn't lose the ring Naruto!"

"Yeah! Kurenai told you to keep an eye on me huh?"

"Yes." She laughed. I laughed too. The van suddenly stopped. I noticed that we had reached the reception hall. That was a strange and quick ride alright!

"It looks like we've reached the reception hall. Come on. I'll introduce you to my friends" I said as I grabbed Hinata by the hand and ran upto Sasuke and Sakura who had already gotten down the van.

"Hey guys! Wait up! Meet my new friend Hinata!" I shouted at them.

I and Hinata walked up to them. Hinata politely reached out her hand and shook hands with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hello. I'm Hinata."

" Nice to meet you Hinata. I'm Sakura and this is my boyfriend Sasuke". Sasuke just nodded .

"Nice to meet you too!"said Hinata.

Suddenly I heard this loud music which started playing, from inside the hall.

"IT'S TIME TO PARRTTAAYYY!" I heard Kiba shout.

"Come on guys. Lets go do what he said!" I said and pulled my friends inside for the party.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. Tell me if you like it or not. Or if it needs any changes. Im open to critics too. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I would like to thank "Guest", "Guest" and "foxyeyes" for your reviews. I will remember you guys for the rest of my LIFE. It would be helpful if anyone could guide me in making the content of the chapters bigger.**

**Well then, on with the story! **

* * *

_**Previoulsly,**_

_ . It was someone whom I knew. Someone whom I wished would come to my bakery everyday forever. The mysterious girl. The girl whose name I now knew. **Hinata**…_

"_Hey guys! Wait up! Meet my new friend Hinata!" I shouted at them._

"_Hello. I'm Hinata."_

" _Nice to meet you Hinata. I'm Sakura and this is my boyfriend Sasuke". Sasuke just nodded ._

"_Nice to meet you too!"said Hinata._

_Suddenly I heard this loud music which started playing, from inside the reception hall._

"_IT'S TIME TO PARRTTAAYYY!" I heard Kiba shout._

"_Come on guys. Lets go do what he said!" I said and pulled my friends inside for the party._

* * *

**(several hours later ,at the party)**

"God! I'm bored!" I thought to myself as I sipped on my glass of champagne. Sasuke and Sakura had slipped away silently to dance. Almost everyone I knew were dancing with their partners. That's right! Everyone had partners. Not that I want a girlfriend or anything. I'm happy being single. And I'm planning on being single too cause if you get into a commitment it could change you. Look at Sasuke! He's a guy who doesn't even care about the other gender. And now? He's acting like he's head over heels for Sakura!

"Bored?" a familiar voice said. I lifted my head to smile at Hinata who was approaching me.

"Yeah I guess."

"Me too." She said and sat down next to me.

"So how do you know Asuma and Kurenai, Hinata?"

"Kurenai was my speech therapist when I was young. I used to have a very bad stutter back then. She was the one who made me confident. I used to be shy and quiet. But she made me bolder. Thanks to her my father is now proud of who I am. And what about you. How do you know them?"

"Me? My parents died when I was young. I was an orphan. Asuma's dad Mr. Hiruzen looked after me. That's how I know Asuma."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, ya know. You didn't know!"

"My mother died after she gave birth to my sister" Hinata said with a sad face.

"Don't worry Hinata. Somethings just happen. And well, we have something in common now"I said smiling at her trying to cheer her up.

"We do!" She smiled.

"Wanna dance?" I asked her stand up and holding out my hand.

"Sure." Said Hinata as she put her hand into mine. I pulled her to the dance floor with me. We started dancing.

We had a lot of fun. Hinata turned out to be a brilliant dancer. We danced most of the night and talked a lot too. We were becoming close friends very soon. I was telling her a lot about me. And I got to know about her too!

"- and that's how Team 7 became friends in the first place" I finished telling Hinata my story.

"Haha! That's a nice story Naruto. You guys must have been so troublesome to handle" Hinata laughed.

"More like **I** was too troublesome to handle" I joked with her. My eyes drifted to Sasuke and Sakura. Aw jeez! Great! Now their kissing! I was kinda like watching them the entire night and you wouldn't believe what they both did all night. First they were dancing and then Sakura was resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder and now their KISSING! They have been dating for an entire two months time and I absolutely had no clue about it, and now when they finally tell me that their dating, they act like they've been dating for like, I dunno, YEARS! How did they keep it a secret for this long! They must be doing all naughty stuff at their homes. Oh my God! Is that why BOTH of them don't answer their phones at certain times this past month. They were doing naughty things! GAH! I don't even wanna think about this!

"Is there something wrong Naruto?". My thoughts were cut off by Hinata.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. And no! nothing is wrong" I dragged my words.

"Come on. I'm your friend. Tell me whats bothering you?" She said with a voice which made me feel like I can tell her all my deepest darkest fears and secrets in a minute! She must have learnt psychology or something. Cause that's exactly what I did. I immediately started babbling everything to her.

"Its just that Sakura and Sasuke just told me a big thing today" I started.

"They told you that their dating?"she said. I have no idea how she knew that. I simply nodded.

" Whats wrong with that?" she asked me.

" 's wrong with that. It's actually a good thing that their finally together. But if it was still like old times, we would have been planning to play some prank by now. Now it's just me. It's just that, now that they're dating, they don't have time for our friendly hangouts. From now on its not gonna be Team 7- the gang of friends but its gonna be Team 7- the couple,SasuSaku and and the single dude Naruto"

"Your sad cause your single?" she grinned at me.

"What?No! I'm happy to be single. And I plan on being single! Girlfriends can _**change**_ you!" I whispered in her ear. Hinata laughed.

"What about you Hinata? You seeing someone? Cause if you are, I'm sorry about the girlfriend part!"

"No I'm not dating anyone and you know what? Me too. I'm planning on being single too. And Naruto?"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Don't worry about friendly hangouts. If Sasuke and Sakura are busy gimme a call, we can hang out anytime you want " she winked.

"Yeah alright! That's cool. You're the best Hinata." I hugged her. I looked at her with a wicked smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked me with a suspicious voice.

"Well congratulations Hinata! I just promoted you to my best friend category!" "What do you have to say about it !" I faked a voice holding an imaginary mike.

"Wow. That's was a quick decision and thanks Naruto. I'm honoured to be your best friend, best friend!"

"Wait! I don't have your number!"

"Here's my card!" she hand me a card which she took out from her purse.

I looked at it. I looked at Hinata. I looked at the card. I looked at Hinata.

"What?" she asked me suddenly looking scared.

"You are the President of the famous Hyuga Corps!". I was so surprised.

"Yes I am" she smiled.

"You are Hiashi's daughter?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know!"

"Well, now you do!"

"Hinata! You must be so busy! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey! Being the President has many privileges. I can come anytime you want. And I sure need lots and lots of outings. Being the President can sometimes be a pain in the butt."

"That's why you are so quiet and serious looking at the Bakery?".

"I look serious at the bakery? I didn't notice. But I must have been. I come to the bakery to chill down. And those cinnamon buns you sell, those are absolutely worth to die for!"

I laughed hearing what she had said.

"So I can call you?"

"Anytime you want!"

"Hey Naruto! Can we leave? It's getting late!" I turned around to see Sakura who was looking at her watch.

"Yeah! Sure ." I said looking at Hinata.

" Hinata do you want a ride home?"

"No but thanks Naruto, for asking. My cousin Neji will take me home."

"Oh! Okay then. See you later Hinata."

"Yeah!"

I looked at her one more time and started to leave.

'_Who needs a girlfriend when you have Hinata!' _I thought as I drove my car back home.

* * *

**REVIEW, S'IL VOUS PLAIT! PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL . **

**FAV/FOLLOW/REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou "Ayrmed" ,"hinataellis" for your reviews **

**Thankyou "Nravlek" for your review and guidance. I really appreciate it. It was very helpful **

**It really means so much to me when readers review. **

**Something's wrong with my modem. That's why I couldnt update sonner.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Tell me if you like it**

* * *

_**Previously,**_

"_What?No! I'm happy to be single. And I plan on being single! Girlfriends can __**change**__ you!" I whispered in her ear. Hinata laughed._

" _I'm not dating anyone and you know what? Me too. I'm planning on being single too. And Naruto?"_

"_Yeah Hinata?"_

"_Don't worry about friendly hangouts. If Sasuke and Sakura are busy gimme a call, we can hang out anytime you want " she winked._

"_Well congratulations Hinata! I just promoted you to my best friend category!" "What do you have to say about it !" I faked a voice holding an imaginary mike._

"_Wow. That's was a quick decision and thanks Naruto. I'm honoured to be your best friend, best friend!" Hinata said._

'_Who needs a girlfriend when you have Hinata!' I thought as I drove my car back home._

* * *

Friday! The day which I usually dread the most. Cause the weekend will start soon and I will have to mope around the house doing nothing! But fortunately, Hinata said we could hang out today when she came in the morning to the bakery. We decided that we would meet at my apartment. She said that she would bring her car. And that's what I'm waiting for right now. I'm really excited. Can't wait to spend time with Hinata. But I just can't believe that Hinata and I have become best friends in like what, a week? I know it's weird, but maybe that's how some things go. You know, the whole love at first sight or get married after dating for a week or a month. But its more like friendship at an instant in my case.

"Knock Knock!" I heard Hinata say from outside the door. I opened the door to look at Hinata who was carrying a very large gift basket.

"Whoa Hinata! That's a big gift basket!"

"I know. It's from my dad. For you." She said as she held it out.

"For me?" I asked confused.

"Yep. That's what he said!" I got the gift basket from Hinata and placed in the kitchen.

"Nice house, Naruto"

"Thanks Hinata but seriously. Your _**dad **_sent me the big basket !?"

"Yes. I don't know why. But he awfully seemed to like you when I mentioned your name."

_Flashback_

"_Ko, please make sure everything's ready for tomorrow's meeting while I'm gone okay?"said Hinata as she got ready to meet Naruto._

"_Yes Lady Hinata" Hinata started leaving her office when someone entered her room._

"_Hello dad! Nice surprise!" said Hinata as she went and hugged her father, Hiashi._

"_Nice to see you too, Hinata. Are you going somewhere?"_

"_Well kinda, yeah."_

"_Is it a date?" Hiashi asked skeptically._

"_NO! I'm gonna hang out with my best friend"_

"_Your best friend? I never knew you had a best friend!"_

" _I have a best friend now alright? We're just gonna hang out"_

" _Whats her name?"_

"_It's a __**he**__ actually." Hinata chuckled sheepishly._

_Hiashi made a face._

"_OK.. whats his name?_

"_Naruto."_

'_Naruto? That's a familiar name! That's right. He must be Minato's and Kushina's only son!' thought Hiashi_

"_So where is Naruto working?"_

"_Naruto works at Konoha bakery. He's a friend of Asuma, the President of Namikaze company. We became best friends at Kurenai's wedding" _

'_So it is Minato's son. Its true then. He is working at a bakery. But I think Hinata doesn't know who Naruto really I'm not gonna tell her. But if Naruto and Hinata become close it will be good for the company in the future.'_

"_Ko, take one of the gift baskets and give it to Hinata. Hinata give it to Naruto."_

"_Yes sir." Said Ko_

_End of flashback_

_(__**A.N: **__Hiashi's __**"thoughts"**__ are not known to Hinata and she doesn't mention it to Naruto)_

"That's what happened." Said Hinata as she finished telling me the story.

"Well tell your dad I said thanks"

"Shall we leave?"

"Yeah. Hold on I'll go get my jacket." I went and grabbed my jacket,locked the door and went to the front yard with Hinata. That's when I saw this big limo.

"Is that our ride?" I asked in shock.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. My dad wanted us to take the limo."

_Flashback_

"_Hinata you can take the limo"said Hiashi. Well, more like ordered._

"_What? Dad! No way! I'm not taking the limo. I'm gonna hang out with a friend . I'm not gonna walk on the red carpet!"_

"_You're taking the limo and that's final young lady. Give Naruto the gift basket on my name okay?" said Hiashi as he left the room._

_End of flashback_

"Hinata we're not taking the limo around town" I tried to reason.

"Hey, I'm on your side. I don't wanna take the limo too!"

"It's decided then. Were taking my car" I said as I flashed a smile at her. I fished out my car keys from my pocket and led her to the garage.

"Cool car Naruto!" exclaimed Hinata as she saw my car

"Thanks. So where are we going first?"

"Drive us to the theatre ,will you?

"Were going to the theatre?"

"Yup!"

"What movie are we seeing? I really hope it's not some cheesy gooey romance story." I shuddered at the very thought.

Hinata and I decided that we would each tell a place where we can hang out. And since its ladies first, Hinata said that we could catch a movie first and then go to a place where I wanna go.

"It's called 'Ninjas Don't Fly.' It's supposed to be a comedy action film. "

"Oh! That's sounds good"

At the movie theatre we had a blast. And apparently Hinata must be famous in town cause we got the best seats in the theatre. All she had to do was tell her name! And the movie was also totally cool. It was this story about some ninjas. Fully action packed. The actors were so talented. All the comedy scenes made my tummy ache cause I was laughing so hard.

"Oh my God! That's was really cool!" I said to Hinata as we came out of the theatre.

"Yeah! It really was, wasn't it?"

"TOTALLY! I have to tell about this movie to Sasuke. I know he would really wanna see it too." But then my smile disappeared.

"Or maybe not, Hinata. Cause he now has a girlfriend and would want to impress her by watching cheesy gooey romance movies " I made gagging faces.

"Stop complaining and tell us where we are going next."

I looked at Hinata and smiled.

"It's a surprise."

"Aw! I hate surprises!" She pouted and gave the cutest expression one could ever imagine.

"Cut it out!"

"Cut what out?" she said with pouted lips

"That cute pouty expression of yours! I'm not giving in to that. Nice try though." Man! If she does it another time, I swear I will do anything she asks.

"Aw man!" she smiled at me.

"Well, we're here!" I stopped the car. Hinata looked out of the window.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's ramen!" I shouted.

We got out of the car and entered the shop. Oh and for your information I'm a daily customer. Ichiraku's make the best ramen in the world. We were greeted by Teuchi, the owner and Ayame, his daughter when we got there.

"Oh hey Naruto. Who's this? Your girlfriend?" asked Ayame as she saw me and Hinata at the shop.

"Ayame. Meet Hinata. My best friend. And Hinata this is Ayame."

"Nice to meet you Hinata. Hope you would like our ramen."

"I'm sure I would love it Ayame."

"So the usual for you Naruto?" Teuchi asked Naruto.

"Yes sir!"

"What about you Hinata?"

"I think I'll have a miso please." She said as she placed down the menu card

"Good choice Hinata." I told her.

Just then Hinata got a phone call. She got out her mobile from her purse. Her lips immediately pulled up into a smile.

"Oh hey Hanabi! It's been long since you called." Hinata spoke into the phone.

"YOU ARE WITH A BOY!?" This person called Hanabi has a loud voice alright! I can hear her voice till here!

Hinata looked at me and mouthed "Sister."

I smiled at her and nodded. Hinata has a sister! For someone as polite and sweet as Hinata, a sister that loud! Can't believe it!

"Hanabi, was it dad who told you I was with Naruto?"

"SO HIS NAME IS NARUTO! IS HE A MAILMAN?"Hanabi obviously shouted

And Mailman! Who does she even think she is?. I am so _not_ a mailman!

"No! Why are even asking me this?"Hinata asked politely.

"I AM YOUR SISTER I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT THE GUY YOU ARE DATING!"

It turned out that even Ayame was able to hear what Hanabi was saying cause Ayame chuckled. I glared at her. She immediately stopped.

"Naruto is my best friend! And please stop shouting."begged Hinata.

That was all that I was able to hear cause Hanabi seemed to have calmed down and was now speaking politely.

"OK. I'll pick it up for you."

"…."

"Alright then. I'll drop it at our house when I go home"

"….."

"Bye." Hinata put her phone in her purse.

"Sorry about that Naruto. It was my sister, Hanabi. She can get a little loud sometimes." She laughed nervously.

"I can hear that. So what did she want?"

"She wanted me to pick up the bouquet she ordered at Ino's shop. So I'll just have to get it and give it to her on my way home."

"Wait! Why did you say 'on my way home'. You both live in the same place right?"

"Ah! No actually. I moved out of my house a few years back. I live alone now!"

"Oh! That's cool!"

"Orders up! Naruto here is your usual and Hinata, your miso ramen. Enjoy!" said Teuchi as he place our ramen before us.

I turned to see if Hinata liked the ramen. She seemed to be enjoying it. But I can't believe she's doesn't know how to eat ramen! Just look at her. Eating the noodles all lady-like! Sure! You can eat all the other foods lady-like. But ramen! And that too, she's the best friend of the great Naruto, the perfect ramen eater!

"AHEM!" I stopped her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG! Of course there is something wrong. You are eating your ramen all wrong. I couldn't hear even a tiny slurp!"

"I'm sorry! This is the first time I've eaten ramen and-"

"Speak no more cause the master will teach you himself."

Hinata laughed and said "Oh! I'm honoured. It is a great privilege for me to learn from the great Naruto!"

"Watch and learn pupil!"

I took the noodles in my chopsticks and put it in my mouth and I SLUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPEDDDDDDDD!

"And that's how you do it! Now you try!" I told her. She did try but all I heard was

"sluuuurrrrrrpppp!"

"LOUDER!" I shouted. She tried again.

"SLLLLUUUUUURRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"That's better!"

We were soon done with our ramen and we drove back to our house.

"I had a lot of fun today Naruto!" Hinata said when we were at my house

"Me too! I could do that everyday!

"Well alright Naruto, I'm leaving."

"Why do you have to go so soon? Stay a bit longer!" I pouted.

"I wish I could but I have to get those flowers for Hanabi remember "

"Oh! Okaayy! "

"I'll call you when I get home Naruto." She said as she got into her limo.

"BYE!" I shouted as she locked the door.

Hinata just smiled at me and then she was off!

* * *

**And one more chapter…..done ! Do you think its longer ? Does the plotline need any changes?**

**Review pretty pleaseee **** ( Do note that I'm kinda begging for reviews here..hehe)**

**Review/Fav/Follow**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Darkangelily : thanx bro!**

**To Wondering Knight : thanx, I'll do my best.**

**To nhalltheway: I tried harder just for you. I do hope we can have the perfect reviewer-writer relationship no matter what! **

**To hinataellis: it could be any1!**

**To foxyeyes: thankyou so much! NaruHina is my favorite couple too! I'm a crazy fangirl **

**To Ayrmed : hehe, they are, aren't they ?**

**To Guest and Guest: thankyou. You will Definitely get More!**

**To Guest: I want to thank you the most for your honest opinion. It means so much to me. I'll do my best to improve. But I would like to point out that this story is AU, I've already mentioned it in the summary. And about the detailed thoughts of the characters, this story is purely Naruto's P.O.V. so there's no chance for him to know the other characters' thoughts, so I cant detail it too much. But I will try my best to edit the story structure. But this story is meant to be fun and a bit childish, cause its NARUTO we are talking about here!**

**And now, to the story….**

* * *

**( one year later)**

"Master Uzumaki,all the things you asked me to do has been done." Said my assistant Shu.

"Thanks Shu, and get the car ready. I'm already running a bit late for the meeting." I told him as I got my stuff ready to leave.

"Yes Master Uzumaki."

Ok . Now you may wonder why I have an assistant and why I'm being called 'Master'. It's because I accepted the job of being the President of my dad's company. Well, now it's 'MY' company. Yeah! So I took the job yesterday. I must say, yesterday was totally boring cause all I had to do was sign some stupid papers. I dunno how the hell Sasuke has been doing his job for more than 5 years now. But considering his boring character, I doubt he'd mind it much. But thankfully I know that today won't be boring like my first day, cause I have to attend a MEETING! Exciting right! Ok ok ! I know you must think I'm crazy cause I'm excited over a meeting but the meeting is with the President of the Hyuga Corps!,Hinata Hyuga, my best friend for over a year! Let me tell you. She is the BEST best friend in the whole wide world. We have so much fun when we're together. Which is almost everyday. We hang out with each other at each other's houses, play video games, go to movies, eat dinner knows about me top to bottom. I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for her. She's awesome. She even takes care of me when I'm sick. She's an amazing cook too. She cooks for me sometimes, if she's free or if the occasion's special. And she's gonna be so SURPRISED when she finds out that I'm the new President of the Namikaze Company.

Surprised? Why? She's my best friend and how does she not know that I'm the sole heir of Minato Namikaze and the President of the company? Well that's cause I haven't told her yet. I wanted it to be a surprise. She still thinks I work at the bakery. I just can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me today at her office.

RING RING! RING RING!

Oh! That's my phone! I took out my phone and saw the caller ID. Guess who? It's Hinata!

"Hey Hinata , wassup?" I asked coolly.

"Why are you not in the bakery or in your house?" Hinata enquired. Her voiced sounded a bit rushed too.

"I'm, I uh- I, I am….."I stuttered. What the heck! I don't want to tell her that I'm at my office. I also don't wanna lie. What am I gonna do? As I was pondering , trying to think of a white lie, I heard Hinata's voice interrupt me.

"Ok alright, I don't know where you are right now but I have to go to my office immediately. I have a meeting with the new President of the Namikaze Company. I don't even know his name and now I have a meeting with did Asuma have to resign? Oh and they say he's my age and rich! I bet he'll be a spoilt brat! My dad's the one who's so excited! Just wish me luck okay? I'll call you in the evening. Bye!" She hung up.

Ok. Now . Wow. My best friend just called me and she told me that she thinks that the new President of the Namikaze Company .aka. ME, is a spoilt brat, even though she doesn't know it is me, didn't let me say a single word to her and hung up! Funny Hinata. This just gets more and more exciting for me.

"Master Uzumaki, your car is ready." Shu said as he held the door open for me to leave.

"Thanks." I said to him as I left my office with a big smile on my face thinking about Hinata.

I thought I'd drop by at Ino's shop for some flowers in case the surprise turns out to be dangerous for me. Hinata absolutely hates surprises. So this surprise might either be a good thing or a bad thing. But she is a sucker for flowers. She loves to press flowers as a hobby. So I think I can calm her down with flowers in case the surprise takes the wrong turn.

I reached Ino's shop in fifteen minutes. Ino is actually a psychiatrist. She's always been able to 'read minds'. It's kind of like her 'gift'. But she also runs this flower shop. So I guess you can say, she has two jobs. I know Ino because of Sakura and also because she was my schoolmate at Konoha High. Ino is Sakura's girl best friend. They both used to obsess over Sasuke- lucky bastard- but Ino stopped fangirling Sasuke when she met Sai, partially because he resembles Sasuke ,or so they say, and partially because the first two words he spoke to Ino were 'Hello Gorgeous'. And that's all it took for Ino to go gaga over him.

I dunno why they say Sai looks like Sasuke though. I think Sasuke's hotter. Don't tell anyone I think that though. Cause that would be the end of my reputation then. And I'm not gay or anything. So get that thought out of the gutter. It's just what I think.

Ok fine! I'm gonna say the truth now. I don't care who's hotter. Well, I don't particularly like Sai cause well, he calls me dickless. And that's so not true!

But I guess I can't blame Sai. He's emotionally retarded. He has a nickname for everyone. He's wired that way. So I don't make a big deal out of it. Sakura, on the other hand can't even tolerate the dude because he calls her ugly straight to her face. Haha! In that only Ino's the exception. Cause gorgeous is the only good nickname Sai has ever given and that is only for Ino.

Sai is a professional artist. I remember like, for a limited period in high school, maybe around senior year, Sai followed 'Team 7' around saying he wanted to paint us. But instead he found a muse, Ino. And Ino being the fashion diva she is, loved every second of his attention towards her. They have been inseparable since then.

"Hi Naruto." Greeted Ino as I stepped into her shop.

"Hey Ino. I'm here to buy some flowers for Hinata." I said

"Oh ! Flowers for my favourite customer huh!" she exclaimed as she came out from the counter to assist me. Hinata is Ino's favorite customer cause she comes here regularly. You know the sucker for flowers thingy.

"Yeah! Can I get a bouquet of white lilacs please?" I asked.

"Sure!" said Ino. I thought I could get Hinata white lilacs cause they mean innocence, which exactly shouts out 'Hinata' to me. Plus, they also remind me of her eyes. I got my bouquet soon, thanked Ino and left the shop.

Within half an hour, I was at the lobby of the Hyuga Corps. Ko, Hinata's assistant greeted me.

"Hello, sir. I'm Ko. Lady Hinata's assistant. Please wait here. She'll be down with you in a few minutes. In the meantime, can I bring you something to drink?"

"No. Thankyou Ko.I'll wait "

Ko left and I sat down on one of the couches in the lobby. There were a few magazines and I decided to pass the time reading that. And very soon I heard the sound of high heels in the lobby. I turned around and saw that it was Hinata.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? And why are you wearing a suit?" Hinata asked with a puzzled look .

"I came to see you." I grinned at her and held out the flowers. Hinata got the flowers from me but answered with an apologetic look.

" Thanks Naruto and I'm glad to see you, but you have come in the worst time possible. As I already told you over the phone, I have a meeting with the new President of the Namikaze Company right now and so I can't talk with you. I actually came down to greet him but obviously, he has a bad habit of wandering away." Her face looked irritated as if she wanted to get the meeting over with immediately.

"Oh, he hasn't wandered away, he's here alright!" I still grinned.

"Where? I can't see him anywhere" Hinata said as she searched around the lobby.

"You are looking at him."

Hinata didn't say anything for a few minutes and then she laughed out loud.

"Whats so funny?" I asked her.

"No. Alright. I'll admit it, Naruto. You win. Nice act. I totally fell for it for a second there". She said this between short laughs.

"What? I'm not kidding. I'm the new President. My dad was Minato Namikaze." This time I told her with a serious face.

She remained silent for a second.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto! I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I really didn't-" she started apologizing but then suddenly stopped midway. She folded her arms across her chest, gave me an accusing look and tapped her feet.

" Wait a minute! How come I didn't know that you were the heir of the Namikze Company!" she kinda scolded me.

"I uh, wanted it to be a surprise for you. So well, uh, surprise?"I said nervously.

Hinata's expression quickly changed from accusing to happy and she hugged me, really tight.

"That's great news Naruto. But I totally can't believe it! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"So let's get the meeting started." I sais as I pumped my fist into the air.

"Yeah! Come on. This way." She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

"So I'm a spoilt brat huh?" I smiled laughed nervously.

"Hey hey hey! I didn't know it was you!" she defended herself.

We soon reached the elevator and stepped in.

"Naruto, did you hear? Akamaru set the world record for 'The Largest Dog'. Kiba is very happy, it seems. He said he and Shino would come visit ,next month or so."

"Really? Largest Dog record? No surprise though. I always thought Akamaru was unusually large for his age. I still remember Akamaru being this tiny puppy hidden under Kiba's jacket when we were in summer camp. He often pooped inside Kiba's jacket as a puppy and that's how Kiba got his nickname 'Dog Breath'" I chuckled as I reflected on those memories.

I used to meet Kiba and Shino during an all boys summer camp everyyear when I was small. Sasuke was the one who dragged me to the camp every year because he said he wouldn't be able to tolerate fan girls, especially during summer. Cause summer meant heat and that was when more and more clothes and undergarments were being flung at him by his fangirls. Lucky bastard again.

Hinata however, met Kiba and Shino during her speech therapy sessions with Kurenai. Kiba was there for therapy with Kuranai cause, as a child, he apparently hated cats so much that he started barking like a dog whenever he saw a cat. Well atleast now he doesn't loathe cats. But he only _merely_ tolerates them. And the barking has _definitely_ stopped. Halleluiah for that! Hinata said Shino was there for therapy cause he was too obsessed with insects. Now it's more like a hobby for him. Collecting insects. I guess, I can say Kurenai has done an excellent job.

Hinata and I reached her office . When we entered we found Neji waiting for Hinata on the office chair. He stood up and came to us when he saw us. Oh ,I've already met Neji before. Turns out that Tenten, my gym partner and my friend is his girlfriend.

"Hey Neji! How are you doing man?" I asked as I shook hands with him

"I'm good Naruto. Thanks. And you?"

"I'm fine. How's Tenten. Heard she moved in with you!"

"Yeah. Everything is perfect."

"Good for you." I said with a smile.

"Why are you here Neji? Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked Neji

"Kind of, yes. Lee worked out hard again it seems. They said he is admitted at the hospital temporarily. Muscle fatigue, I wanted to visit him. So can you take over that arrangement for the meeting tomorrow ? " Neji asked.

"Wait! Is Lee alright?" I interrupted.

I know Lee too. Lee is a guy who I thought was really cool and I still think he is. I met him during an interschool athletics competition during my schooldays. He was my senior though. He is a year or two older than me. I call him 'Bushy Brows' cause he has really big eyebrows. Almost like big fuzzy caterpillars. Sheesh. Just thinking gives me the gooseflesh. Anyways,. He and Gai run this martial arts club called "The Springtime of Youth" I know. Weird name. But they are weird like that. Neji,Lee and Tenten were class mates. So they are pretty close.

"Yeah. He's fine. They said they just needed to make a few tests." Neji replied to my question

"Tell Lee to take care. And I'll make the arrangements Neji. You can go meet him." said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata. I owe you one" Neji said as he left the office.

Hinata too soon left to make some last minute arrangements. So I was left alone at her office for a while. And I must say this. Hinata's desk is very clean. I'm saying this cause, it's only been a day since I got my new office and already my desk is filled with empty ramen cups! Suddenly the door opened and a man entered the room. He looked strict. But he had the same eyes as Hinata and Neji.

"Hello Naruto. It is good to finally meet you. I'm Hinata's dad, Hiashi. Your dad and I were great friends." I shook hands with him

"That's great sir. So you must have already known that I was the heir to the company right?"

"Ah yes I did. But I never mentioned it to Hinata cause I knew you were up to something."

I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck.

"And thankyou for all the gift baskets you sent me, sir." I said as I remembered them.

"You're welcome."

Hiashi actually sent me lot of gifts. Often . But I've never seen him before till now.

"So Naruto, how are you adapting to being the President?"

"It's good sir, I'm really liking it."

"Good. So how did Hinata react when you told her?"

"She was very surprised and happy as usual!"

"You know Naruto, it would be great for both our companies if you and Hinata got close."

What does he mean by close?. Aren't we already best friends? Doesn't he know that?

"Yeah that's no problem cause we are already close. We are best friends sir." I assured him.

"Oh I know that!" His expression and voice changed .

"What. I. meant. was" he told very slowly and started walking towards the door

"It would be better if you both were related of some sort. It would do well for Hinata and for both the companies,and who knows maybe even for you."he smiled at me and just walked away leaving me alone at Hinata's office once again.

What does the dude mean by that! Related? Does he want me to be Hinata's cousin or way will I do that! I will not be Neji. Other than that there's only one thing that I can think of. But would Hiashi even think of something like that? Does he want Hinata to be my wife? Haha! That's the funniest thing I've ever and Hinata marrying? We are best friends. We are nothing more than that. Plus Hinata wouldn't want to marry a guy like me. Forget marrying. She wouldn't wanna date a guy like me. Plus she doesn't I wouldn't too .That was our plan. We stay best friend till we die and support each other whenever one needs the other. But that doesn't mean Hinata is not Girlfriend material. She's exactly girlfriend material. She's my type too. In fact we would be great together if you think about it! She's smart, pretty,no, she's BEAUTIFUL, eternally divine, her lips so rosy and kissable-

WHOA! Did I just think something like that! What the hell is happening to me? I just violated our friendship! What would Hinata do if she knew I was thinking something like this!God, I need some air! This place is suffocating me!

I left the room. Hinata would probably search for me but I just had to get out of there. I didn't know where I was going.

I was wandering around the building going God know where, when I heard a voice.

"Are you Naruto?" a girl called out to me. Her face kinda looked like Hinata's but she didn't have the midnight blue hair of hers or the grace. This girl was more like Hiashi or Neji.

"Yeah and you are?."

"My name is Hanabi Hyuga. I'm Hinata's sister."she held out her hand. I shook it.

"So you are Hanabi. I hear about you a lot." I said grinning.

"The same about you! So you are the spoilt brat huh?" she smiled. I laughed.

"Hinata told you too?"

Hanabi just nodded ,grinning.

"So what are you doing here Hanabi? Shouldn't you be in business school?" I asked.

"It's my semester holidays. My dad wanted to meet my boyfriend. So I thought I'd bring him."

"Who might your boyfriend be? I do hope he is not…..a mailman…"I smirked evilly

"Revenge huh Naruto? And why do you still remember that ! That's was like a year ago! What are you, five, to play tit for tat?"

As I prepared to counterattack that I heard someone shout loudly.

"BOSS!? What are YOU doing here!" I turned around to see who it was and found out that it was Konohamaru.

"I can ask you the same." I said back

"I'm here to meet mi'lady's dad here" he said as he grabbed Hanabi's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

When did the kid become so suave with the ladies. I thought **I** was his boss at everything. Konohamaru is Asuma's nephew and 's grandson. So we go way back. And boy did we have fun with and Ebisu, Konohamaru's butler, during our teens. and Ebisu were closet perverts so Konohamaru and I dressed up as scantily clad women which of course included fake boobs, wigs and lots and lots of makeup. And that particular prank was a huge success cause they both had major nosebleeds when we were done with them. It'll always be one of my classic pranks- the sexy jutsu.

"Get a room, Konohamaru! And you go to the same business school as Hanabi?" I asked

"Yeah! I have to become the best right! So I can start my own company, the Sarutobi Corps and become a better President than you!" he said with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah yeah. We'll see."

"Why are you here boss?"

"I have a meeting with Hinata. And speaking about Hyugas, how did you know it was me Hanabi? We've never met before."

"That's true. But the last few months, I've seen Hinata just stare at your picture a lot." She winked at me.

"Stare at my picture? Why would she do it?" I asked her.

"Oh its obvious. isn't it?. She lo-"

I couldn't hear what she said after that cause all I heard was,

"NARUTO! There you are! I've been searching for you!" It was Hinata. I turned around to look at her for a second and then turned my attention back to Hanabi immediately.

"I was just talking with Hanabi and Konohamaru! So what were you telling me Hanabi? I couldn't hear you properly since **Hinata** shouted!" I glared at Hinata. Hinata just laughed nervously.

"Oh never mind about that. It was not important.I've got to go. See ya later Naruto,Hinata." She said as she grabbed Konohamaru and left. Konohamaru waved as he got pulled away by Hanabi. Guess, I'll never know what Hanabi was about to say.

"So ready for that meeting Naruto?" I heard Hinata asking cheerfully.

"Yes mam!" I saluted at her and we walked hand in hand to the meeting hall.

* * *

**Chapter finished. I tried really hard to make it longer. So I better get some love. And love for me is REVIEWS. So please review me how you feel about this chapter! **

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was out of town for a few days. I'm starting a new phase of my life. College life! I got a selected at an engineering college. My college starts very soon. So I will try to finish the story before I leave. If I can't finish before that , it will become hard for me cause I don't own a laptop and I can't take my dad's computer to the college. So we'll see how it goes.**

**And please review cause it really encourages me when I read the reviews. **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Some people used to call me hyperactive. Some call me a knucklehead. Some say I'm unpredictable. Some say I'm downright idiotic.

Even Jiraiya, my very own godfather, called me a fool once. You see, there is one more secret I haven't shared with you guys. During high school and a little time during college, Team 7, we were a band called Kyuubi. We were popular around town. But we never wanted to be worldwide famous as a band and all. I played the guitar, Sasuke the bass, and Sakura, the piano. We all took turns to sing. Kakashi was our manager back then. We released a few CDs, and we were satisfied.

But then, when everything was perfectly fine, there came this creepy man from Sound. His name was Orochimaru. He wanted to take over our band, and wanted to make us 'popular' in Sound. Or at least that's what he said. And of course we all disagreed. But then he turned his attention towards Sasuke. He kept pestering Sasuke to join him.

We never knew what happened but Sasuke grew a bit distant from us little by little. Then one day, he left us a note saying that he has left our band and has joined Orochimaru in Sound. Sakura was utterly devastated. She begged me to bring Sasuke back to her somehow. Actually, I think that was when my crush on Sakura went away. When I realized that Sakura truly loved, and would love only Sasuke.

Anyways, I was so determined to bring Sasuke back. But many of my attempts failed. No matter how hard I tried, I failed. But once I got a chance to meet Sasuke in Sound,maybe a few months after his ddeperture. It turned out to be a violent quarrel between the two of us, and I was severely injured. That was when Jiraya visited me and told me to give up on my attempt to bring Sasuke back. He told me I was a fool to pursue him. He said I was an idiot. But I tried one more time and after a lot to talking and kicking butt, I was able to get Sasuke to realize he was being used by Orochimaru and Sasuke returned home. But we disbanded our band because we realized that was the source of all trouble.

Now you might wonder where I am going with this. The thing is even though Jiraiya and the others call me an idiot from time to time, I never pay heed to them. Cause I don't think what I do is idiotic. I maybe unpredictable or rash in doing some things but I would never do anything idiotic without reason.

But even I have to admit, what I did a few hours ago is _completely and irrevocably idiotic! _

'_GOD! WHY DID I EVEN DO THAT?'_ I mentally scolded myself as I plopped down on my couch. Sure! I might have done some stupid things in life. But I guess this is by far, the **worst**! And I think I might die by drowning in the sea of self-loathing right now!

I decided that I needed to share my act of stupidity with someone. I took out my phone from my pocket. My hand automatically dialed Hinata's number.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL! DON'T CALL HINATA! CUT THE CALL!'_ My hand frantically cut the call. Phew! That was close! I took a deep breath and carefully dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone slowly.

'What do want idiot! I'm busy!' Sasuke's irritated voice was heard.

" I'm sorry for ruining your make out session with Sakura but I wanna tell you the stupidest thing I did today!".

I still can't believe I _did that_!

'You do the stupidest things everyday! Go tell your girlfriend, Hinata' Sasuke said angrily.

"Number one:We are just friends. Number two: the stupid thing I did, I did it with Hinata"

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT POOR GIRL?!' I flinched as female voice scolded me. Yeah! That was Sakura shouting at me.

"You put the phone on speaker?" I asked Sasuke starting to get a bit irritated myself. Doesn't he realize I'm already in a crisis! He needn't add oil to the fire by letting _Sakura_ shout at me!

'Yeah! But forget that. Tell me what happened with Hinata quickly idiot, so I can get this over with!'Sasuke ushered me to get to the point.

"OK. Listen. I told you about the meeting I had with Hinata earlier in the morning right?"

'Yeah? '

"So this is what happened."

**_Flashback_**

"_This is gonna be so much fun Naruto"_

"_Yeah. This will be the coolest meeting in the history of meetings" I said as Hinata and I moved towards the conference hall. But the coolest thing was only Hinata and I were participating in the meeting. No other officials. Meaning. It need not be formal! Yippee! Talk about luck. It's your first meeting in a life changing career, and it's with your best friend! For all I know, I can even put my legs on the desk during the entire meeting and Hinata wouldn't mind!_

_We went and sat down in adjacent chairs and Hinata started talking to me. Something about raising the profits of both our companies blah blah blah. I wasn't listening. I dunno why but my senses were tingling all of a sudden. Especially my sense of smell. I realized that the smell came from Hinata's hair. Lavender shampoo. I was enchanted by the smell of her hair._

**_End of flashback_**

'The smell of her hair? Dude,_seriously_?' said Sasuke, on the phone. Then for a little while I only heard some mumbles ,some smacks and Sakura shouting at Sasuke. Something about not smelling _her hair_.

'Sorry Naruto. Sasuke was being a jerk. You continue' Sakura told me a few minutes later.

"Yeah! So, as I was saying." I continued.

**_Flashback_**

"_So Naruto what do you think about my proposition? Wanna join the deal?" I heard Hinata's sweet voice break my daze._

"_Huh? What were you saying?" I asked her nervously scratching my cheek. She frowned._

"_You weren't listening to our meeting too Naruto! Was I boring too?!"Hinata said slowly._

_Now she sounded really sad! Aw man! It really sucks when she's sad!_

"_NO! It's not like that!"I said as I tried to think what to answer Hinata but then I decided to go with the truth ._

" _I was, umm, smelling- hehe- your hair!" I said as I scratched my cheek again._

"_You were smelling my hair? Dude, seriously!" Hinata asked me in a teasing manner._

"_Hey! What can I do! Your hair is intoxicating just like every bit of you! You are utterly ravishing!" I blurted out. My eyes were wide open when I realized what I had just said. I really don't think about what I say huh?_

_Hinata stared at me. I looked at her. She stared at me. There was a pregnant silence. And then she did something which I never expected her to do. She blushed._

"_I um, I-I don't know w-what to say . I uh-" she stuttered. Good golly gee! I made her uncomfortable. Naruto! Quick! Think of something to lighten up the mood._

"_Hehe, Hinata I'm parched. Could you get me some coffee or something?" _

**_End of Flashback_**

'Wow Naruto! That's your way of lightening up the mood? Sheesh!' Sakura said sarcastically.

"I know! But I think it kinda worked. I guess."

**_Flashback_**

_After blinking thrice rapidly, Hinata opened her mouth to reply to my question._

"_I uh- um, sure." Hinata answered ackwardly as she stood up blankly and started to walk past me. And then the following events happened like a sequence in a movie. _

_She tripped. She was about to fall. I tried to catch her. She grabbed my shirt in a reflex action. I was pulled down with her on the fall. I fell on top of her. My hands automatically pushed off the ground to get my body weight off of Hinata. She looked at me. I looked at her. We had a deep eye contact. _

_But movie sequences are no big deal, if you ask me. The problem started when a sudden thought invaded my stupid suggestion made by Hiashi came into my mind. I started thinking that Hinata, if she was my wife, I could do all kinds of stuff with her underneath me like this. We could kiss and-_

_Just then the door of the conference hall opened and Hinata and I pulled away from each other abruptly. It was Hiashi. And he had the most contrary expression than I had expected him to have ,considering the fact I was basically on top of daughter in a rather intimate position. He wasn't trying to kill me like a normal dad would. Heck! He wasn't even frowning! He was smiling. Smiling smugly. As if he had hit jackpot or something._

"_I –uh – ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK SIR! WE WERE JUST- I MEAN – WE WEREN'T" I shouted._

"_I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue" Hiashi smiled and closed the door._

_Hinata and I practically stared at each other for ten minutes. I was blushing. Hinata was as red as a tomato. And then I laughed._

_Hey! I didn't know what else to do. Soon Hinata was back to normal and laughed along with me. And Hinata kind of finished our little meeting in like two minutes and I said yes to whatever she asked me and that was the end. Meeting over. Hinata came out to send me away. If things weren't awkward between us at that time, I would have totally hugged Hinata goodbye. But I decided that hugs could wait. I waved Hinata goodbye and got into my limo and rushed home._

**_End of flashback_**

"And that's what happened! See, I sucked up our friendship now!" I whined on the phone.

"Oh! You and Hinata are friends? By the way you guys act around each other I thought you guys were totally head over heels for each other!" Sasuke simply said.

"Dude! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! Nothing more!". I proclaimed.

What is that jerk saying! Head over heels? Joke of the month!

"Yeeaahh! Suuurrreee!" Sasuke trailed. I was pretty sure he was mocking me.

"Oh God! Why did I even call you!" I exclaimed

"You called to say that you thought you screwed things up with your girlfriend." Sasuke muttered.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIR- Oh! Why bother! Forget I called! Bye" I hung up the phone. That jerk! He doesn't understand me! No one does! No one but Hinata.

I sighed." I need my ramen!" I said as I grabbed my car keys and headed out

* * *

**(three days later)**

Three days. Three days since that incident with Hinata. I haven't met her or called her since then. Which is so not like us. We talk on the phone everyday! We meet each other every day! The exact reason why I couldn't sit simply. It's not like I didn't try to call her. I did. Trust me. But I just couldn't. And the past three days were horrible. I just kept on thinking about Hinata in so many intimate positions. And it's all that _Hiashi's_ fault. Because of his stupid idea, now I can't even make a simple call to my best friend. Well, she didn't try to call me either. She's probably embarrassed or worse, angry! I should call her! No I shouldn't. It's obvious that she's avoiding me. What if I just call her and say good morning and cut the call. Yeah! That's right. I'll just do-

RING RING! RING RING!

Oh! That's my phone. I looked at the caller ID and found that it was my best friend, calling me.

Hinata is calling me. HINATA IS CALLING ME?! What do I do! What do I do! I was beginning to get a panic attack.

'_Ok! Chill down Naruto! She's your best friend. You can do this'_. I took a deep breath and I pressed the receive button.

'Hey Naruto! Sorry I've been a little work crazy for a few days. Um, I was wondering if you wanna join me for a cup of coffee at my office.' Hinata asked me.

"Yeah! Of course." I replied. I don't know why, but my lips automatically pulled up into a smile when I heard her talk.

"Great! I'll see you there then in ten minutes, ok? By-"

"Hinata!" my voice stopped Hinata's. My mouth seriously talks on its own sometimes!

"Yes Naruto?" she asked.

"I missed you."

"Me too" she said and then she cut the call .

I immediately picked up my keys and headed out the door. My car ride wasn't very helpful to me. Curse my male hormones cause all I kept thinking was if Hinata called me to her office again to do something like "that" you know! She would push away all those neatly arranged things on her desk and she would pull me close and just tease me with those pretty pink perfect lips. And I would pay her back by capturing those lips of hers in a deep passionate kiss and kiss the daylights out of her.

"Calm down Naruto. Don't think about anything like that. Hinata is your Best FRIEND. Nothing more." I spoke out loud to myself in the car stopping my thoughts before it went any further.

"She is just a sweet friend who has a pure heart and a sweet smile and an amazing laugh and beautiful eyes and a cute nose and rosy pink lips and an awesome body and GAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING IDIOT! HER BODY! "

I stopped speaking and took a deep breath. I calmed myself again and tried to divert my attention to anything but Hinata. I finally was able to think straight. But then if I said that, then I would be lying. God! I can't help but think about kissing Hinata! My BEST FRIEND!

After a gruesome ride, I arrived at her office. Ko was waiting downstairs for me. He told me that Hinata was waiting for me in her room. I walked slowly. No I didn't. I hurried to her office. I stopped at the door. My hand turned the door knob and I opened the door. I must say, though a part of me had gone completely nuts about wanting to kiss Hinata, a part of me still wanted to see my friend since I hant seen her for days. I wanted to see her smile and I wanted to talk to her. Just like we used to. I didn't wanna kiss Hinata. The door opened and my eyes fell on Hinata sitting in her seat. Screw what I said earlier. I wanted to kiss her. BADLY.

"Naruto! Hi! I'm so glad you came!" said Hinata as she got up and walked towards me and hugged me. And as if I was programmed to hug her back, I did. I missed Hinata. She was the same way as before. She was warm and soothing and her breasts pressed perfectly against my chest, OH NO! NOT AGAIN!

'_Naruto, this is crazy. You have never thought of her breasts before, so why now?' _I questioned myself. But then I think my inner self loves to punish me.

' _What about the time you guys went cycling near the pond and you playfully pulled her into the pond with you and she was wearing white that day and you thought like a pervert that you were proud cause your best friend had nice boobs!...'_.My inner self reminded me.

That's when I screamed and pulled Hinata out of the hug. Hinata looked at me as if I was crazy and then sighed sadly. I wouldn't blame her for thinking that. I was becoming crazy. Hinata grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. When we reached her desk, she sat down on her seat once again and I sat at the corner of the desk and looked at her.

"What's the problem Naruto? Why are you avoiding me like this? "she asked my while playing with the hem of her dress. That means she was really sad. But I didn't know what to say to her.

"It's nothing Hinata."

"Please don't lie to me Naruto. I don't like it when you lie to me." She looked like she was about to cry. I could never in a million years make Hinata cry. So I spilled.

"It was ur um- dad, Hinata."

"My dad? What did he say?"

"He um, on that day when I came to your office, he um, told me something that's making me act crazy for the last few days"

"What did he say?"

" He said that, um, if you and I were closer, like if we were in a relationship, then it would do good for the company, for you, as well as ,um, me. And I just couldn't get that thought outta my head"

I didn't know if it was real or if my mind was playing games with me. No, it must be playing imaginary scenes in my head cause for a second I thought that Hinata blushed.

"You thought of a relationship other than friends about me?"Asked Hinata twiddling her fingers. What does that mean when Hinata twiddles her fingers! I've never seen her do that before. Is she irritated? No, it can't be cause if she's irritated she'd rub the back of her neck.

I didn't know how she was feeling and I didn't wanna upset her.

"NO! How can I? We're friends! But I just couldn't get this thought outta my head Hinata! What your dad said is starting to make me wonder about things, like how it would be or if I am attracted to you or not. I don't wanna ruin our friendship. You and I are BEST FRIENDS. Nothing more. Nothing less. But it's all just too confusing."

Suddenly Hinata's expression changed from the unknown expression I was pondering about to a serious one. She abruptly stood up from her seat and came and stood near me and she….

She _kissed_ me.

My world stopped for a second. Like everything that was going all around me came to a halt. Like there was a spotlight on me and Hinata alone and nothing else. That's when I realized that my eyes were wide open with shock. But like it was always meant to do that, my eyes closed and I kissed her back. Our lips fitted perfectly like a key to a lock, one of a kind. And her lips didn't disappoint my daydreams either. They were soft and sweet. I was completely immersed in the feeling I was feeling kissing Hinata, when I felt her pull away from the kiss. I wanted more. But I was too dazed and shocked to react any further. And then Hinata said something which ached my heart for some unknown reason.

"See Naruto, you don't have to feel confused. You think of me just as a friend right? You didn't feel anything now did you?" she asked me.

I didn't feel anything? What is she talking about! I felt many things! I felt many unknown feelings that I've never felt before with any other girl I've kissed. But Hinata is just my best friend. I can't keep kissing her like this. So though I wanted to say yes, I said

"No".

"Good. Then that settles everything." Hinata bluntly said as she turned around and left her room. And I stood there staring at the door through which she left, yearning for more and more kisses from my best friend.

* * *

**How was it? You like it? Tell me how you feel.**

**Please review **

**REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

I secretly kinda fantasize about my best friend in ways I shouldn't. There, I said it. Do all guys fantasize about their girl best friends like me? They must. Atleast, thats is what I kept on telling myself. Ever since that little kissing drama my friend did with me five weeks ago, I've been like this. Well who can blame her? She is perfectly perfect in all the ways I could ever imagine. She cooks awesome meals for me amidst her busy schedule of being the President of the Hyuga Corps, always listens to me when I complain about my busy schedule, and even if it was just once, kisses like Venus.

And what about my bestfriend? She has been acting like the kissing incident never happened and continues being the best bestfriend in the world. And that's enough for me. Totally.

_Not. _

'I see her only as my bestfriend' is what I keep telling myself to get the thought of kissing her again outta my head.

And my best friend. She doesn't help me with my crisis AT ALL. She apparently hosted a surprise party for my birthday, which is currently where I'm now. I'm at my birthday party hosted by my bestfriend. That's what my bestfriend does. She cares so much for other people and does sweet things like this for me. That I totally appreciate. But it doesn't help me when she's wearing a very pretty form-fitting dark purple dress which shows off a modest amount of cleavage and tortures my poor confused soul.

"Dude you do realize that your ogling your bestfriend" I heard Sasuke's voice say.

"No. I'm not" I said looking at Sasuke for a brief second and turned my head to look at Hinata once again. I rested my palm on my cheeks and sighed.

"Naruto, you've been acting like this for like a month now. What's wrong with you?" Sakura said as she came near me and Sasuke and rested her head on Sasuke's head. I came to accept the changes that happened in our Team 7. It didn't seem all bad when Hinata was with me. Hinata.

"Nothing's wrong with me." I said.

"Who do you think we are idiot? We're your best friends. We know about you. Tell us whats wrong." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke never speaks more than a few words. So if he spoke sentences like this I better reply to him.

That's when I told them about what happened five weeks ago and about the confused feeling I get when I'm with Hinata.

You know what Sakura did to me? She patted my back and soothed me saying everything was alright. Ok. I'm lying, she punched me. On my Birthday!

"Sorry Birthday boy. But you are the dumbest person I've ever met in my entire life!" she shouted at me.

I looked at her confused.

"You like Hinata, Naruto!" Sakura stated.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Way to state the obvious Sakura! Of course I like Hinata. She's my Bestfriend. Duh."

I got another smack.

"I meant 'like' like her Naruto. Or maybe even be in LOVE with her!"

I laughed. "Very funny Sakura. Hinata is JUST my Bestfriend. Nothing more." And I laughed more.

"What's so funny guys?" asked Hinata as she came walking towards the couch we were sitting on.

"NOTHING!" I shouted. Hinata looked at me suspiciously and looked at Sakura for an answer.

"It's nothing Hinata. We were actually talking about how Naruto Loves Y-"

"LOVES YOUR PARTY FOR MY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted and got up from the couch. I held Hinata's hand and pulled her with me.

"Come Hinata. Let's go get some food . I'm hungry." I said.

"Are you sure you're ok Naruto?" Hinata asked me with concern.

"Yeah . Come on. It's nothing." I said as I turned back and glared at Sakura.

Sakura just winked at me.

Hinata and I made our way to the kitchen where I had some snacks to eat. As I completely filled two trays of Hinata's homemade munchies for my party, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and boy was I surprised to see them. It was Grandma Tsunade and Pervy Sage Jiraiya! My Godparents!

"Grandma Tsunade, Pervy Sage! What are you guys doing here?" I shouted as I hugged them both.

"What did I tell you brat! I told you not to call me Grandma!" Tsunade shouted at me as she pinched my ear.

"Ow! Lemma go Grandma! I'm 26 for God's sake! I'm not a little kid anymore!" I whined as I tried to get outta her pinch.

Tsunade is the Chief doctor at Konoha Hospital. And though she's in her early 70's like Pervy Sage ,she doesn't look a little bit old! She has this "secret" which makes her look like she's a late 30's babe. So you can bet Sakura having Tsunade as her role model.

"Grandma Tsunade, Pervy Sage, meet the awesome Hinata. My best friend! Aint she the sweetest thing in the world!" I said as I hugged Hinata with one hand and squeezed her towards me. I promise I didn't do it with any intention. Purely innocent move. But I did enjoy it though.

Suddenly Jiraiya pulled me away without any explanation while Tsunade started a casual talk with Hinata. Jiraiya led me far away from Hinata but I could still see her. I dunno why but I always get this weird sense to keep her near me all the time. Nah, must be a feeling best friends get. As I was in my own thought world, I heard Jiraiya's voice speak to me.

"I see the way you look at her Naruto. I must admit you chose wisely. With those racks, no wonder –". I smacked Jiraiya as I cut him off. What a perv speaking about my Hinata like THAT!

"She is just. A. FRIEND!" I shouted in Jiraiya's ear.

"I'm just saying kid. Anyways, now that your mind is "active", I think use would love these" Jiraiya said as he handed me some of his dirty books. Oh yeah! Jiraiya is a writer. He specializes in ummm, porn. Byuck!

I just gave him a disgusted look and walked towards Hinata and Tsunade.

"Take care of my Naruto brat, Hinata" Tsunade told Hinata as she winked at her and gave me a ' You are an idiot' kinda look. God knows why she did that !

Deciding that their talk would bore me, I took a seat nearby and started eating. Hinata soon came and sat down next to me. She didn't speak to me. She just kept quiet. I didn't bother disturbing her because she looked like was deep in thought. It must be something that Tsunade talked with her. But she did look like she was blushing. Or I must be wrong. She must be flushed from all the cooking.

Though after I was done, Hinata suddenly grabbed my hand and led me out to the balcony. She put her arm around my neck and started swaying. Automatically my hand held her petite waist and we danced. And that's when all the fuzzy feeling came back.

"Sorry I didn't get anything for your birthday Naruto. I just couldn't make up my mind on what to get you for your birthday."

"It's no probs, Hinata. Thankyou for the party. I love it."

"No no Naruto. I want to get you something. Tell me what you want." Hinata asked as she rested her head on my chest.

I remained silent for a while dwelling in the amazing feeling I got with her head on my chest. But after a while I heard my mouth open and a voice spke from it.

" I want _You_." OMG! I did not just say that! My eyes widened in shock still not processing the fact that I had just blurted out my thoughts to Hinata.

Hinata slowly raised her head from my chest. She didn't look shocked.

Thank God! I think Hinata didn't hear what I just said. Cause she didn't seem to make a big deal out of it as I thought she would. Instead she Kissed me. Yeah, that's right. She kissed me. On the lips…..

SHE KISSED ME ON THE LIPS!

She heard. And she kissed me. The moment her soft lips touched mine, my hands which were on Hinata's waist pulled her closer to me and we feeling of kissing Hinata is the best feeling in the world. I would feel my heart get lighter as if defying gravity. I felt Hinata pull away from the kiss. But my hand led her chin and her lips back to mine and I kissed her more. I know what I was doing was wrong. But if was going to be sued I might as well get sued after I finish kissing her to my heart's content. But I guess I would never be able to stop. Kissing Hinata was addictive. I wanted to go on and on. But suddenly the rational part of me reminded me that I was still kissing my Bestfriend and that what I did was wrong.

I kissed her with all I've got one last time and pulledher away from me.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said as I dashed out of the house. Out of the party for me. And out into the night.

* * *

I didn't like ignoring Hinata. I never did. But that's exactly what did. I haven't seen or talked to her in two weeks. Everytime Hinata called me I didn't pick up the phone. Her voicemails I deleted without reading. And my best friend even tried to visit me at home. Everytime she stood knocked at my door, I made no noise wanting to make her believe I was not at home. I hurt me so much to see her go with a sad face through the peephole on the door.

I did a terrible thing. I kissed my best friend. And I wanted to keep on doing that. Me thinking about Hinata this way, is like betraying my friendship to her. Hinata thought of me as her bestfriend too but I , I just- sigh

Knock knock.

There was someone at my house. Peeping throught the hole, I found that it was Kurenai. I opened the door and let her in.

"Hi Kurenai. Come in."

Kurenai let herself in my house and took a seat on the couch.

"Hi Naruto. I just came here to talk about Hinata. Hinata is miserable you know. She misses you so much. So why are you ignoring her?"

Kurenai always got straight to the point.

"I didn't mean to Kurenai. I miss her sooo much too. But you don't know what I did with Hina-"

"I know what you both did. Hinata told me. Stuff like that happens. It's not a big deal."

"ITS NOT A BIG DEAL?! Kurenai I KISSED my Best friend!" I nearly shouted. Did she not get the fact I did something I shouldn't be doing.!

"and _I want to keep doing it more_." I said in a voice so low hoping she wouldn't hear it. But she did.

"Then maybe Naruto. You have feelings for your bestfriend." She said

" I don't have feelings for her Kurenai. She is my best friend. Not some girl I'd have feelings with. Hinata and I – we're the same. Its our plan. Not to date. We have each other and we'll be fine."

"You say you're her best friend but I don't think you've been acting like one Naruto. Cause if you were , Hinata wouldn't be crying now."

"She's crying?" I asked Kurenai, suddenly not feeling so good. Kurenai just nodded.

I only thought about me and I didn't think about Hinata. I hurt her. I was not being a good friend to her. Immediately I took my phone and called Hinata.

"H-hello?" a very sad voice answered me. God! Hinata has been crying!

"Hinata. I'm so sorry. I've been a jerk. I haven't been a good friend to you. It's just that I started getting so confused after we kissed and I started thinking more of it and I felt like I was betraying our friendship. So I'm really really sorry. Please say you forgive me?" I sincerely asked.

" I – I –I'm sorry too Naruto. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It's my fault." She replied whimpering.

"Hinata! No ! It's not your fault. It was never yours. Look. Let's just leave this behind us. Let's go back to how things were before ok? The way you and I used to hang out at our houses,playing video games and all. You wanna do that. With no drama?"

"Ok."

"Great! Then its settled. Lets hang out tomorrow at your house like we used to. It'll be fun. So don't cry ok?" I said enthusiastically.

"Ok. Goodbye Naruto."

"I'll come by your house early in the morning. Buh bye." I said and I looked at Kurenai. She was smiling. Everything will be alright. Just a few WWF games and we'll be fine. Back to the way it was.

I hope so.

* * *

Tomorrow came in soon. I was anxious and scared but at the same time I had an inner drive to get to her house soon. I found myself standing in front of her door at 9.00 am. Everything would set for our day together. Video games, junk food, movies, everything. Just like before. When we were just friends with no kissing and no sexual tension.

I knocked on the door and I let out a deep breath and commanded my brain no unwanted thoughts and that's when the door opened.

There stood my best friend in her most casual way. A pair of jeans and a tee.

"Hi Hinata! I'm here bright and early! " I said as I hugged her and went in.

"Here Naruto. I got you some instant ramen." She said handed me a bag

"You are awesome! You know that!" . I said as I grinned and took it from her.

"So ready to have the best day of your life best friend ?" I asked her as I gave her a wink. Hinata giggled and nodded. Guess everything would go back to how they were.

"Alright. Time for some videogames then!" I shouted and pumped my fists into the air.

Hours and hours of games and chatting and eating passed and I was right. Everything was back to normal. I and my best friend were back on.

"Oh ho ho! I so totally beat to at wrestling Naruto! Admit it ! You suck at fighting"bragged Hinata.

"I don't suck at fighting. I always let you win at videogames. When it comes to real wrestling you .me!"

Hinata snorted.

"In your dreams Naruto!" she said as she winked at me.

"Why you little-" I said as I grabbed her in a fake headlock .

"I'll show you who's boss when it comes to real wrestling!" I challenged.

Hinata managed to wriggle outta the headlock and turned around. We both locked hands and started wrestling. We were both laughing and wrestling cause we were having so much fun. I dunno how but we managed to somehow move into the bedroom while wrestling. I was gaining the upperhand and I gave a final push to win which made Hinata and me stumble backwords. Hinata's knees hit the edge of the bed and we both hit the bed with Hinata under me. We were both still laughing at our antics.

The laughter died down a little while later and that's when we realized the position we were in. Any trace of smile or fun that was in our faces disappeared. I looked at Hinata underneath me. Oh how many times had I fantasized Hinata underneath me like this. I felt my heartbeat getting faster and it didn't help when a light pink blush dusted Hinata's cheeks.

"Guess I showed you what a _man I am_" I whispered near her.

Boy I shouldn't have said that cause that's when all hell broke loose.

It happened at a very rapid speed and it was as if I had no control over my body. And I was pretty sure Hinata didn't have any control over hers either. Cause the moment my lips touched hers I felt Hinata kiss me back with the same amount of heat and passion. My tongue slightly licked Hinatas lower lips begging for entrance . I was surprised beyond belief when Hinata parted her lips. My tongue slid into hers and I soon felt like I had found my very own personal brand of drug. Things soon escalated quickly and I found myself losing all my inhibitions.

* * *

**Tell me if if like it or not!**

**Review/fav/follow**


End file.
